


[podfic] Five Things the Avengers Teach Thor About Christmas

by majoline



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Eggnog, Gen, Gift Giving, Music, POV Third Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, tacky christmas sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This feast is a most important holiday for Midgardians," Thor says. "It is the subject of many movies and songs! I wish to know more about it, so that I may better understand your culture, my friends!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Five Things the Avengers Teach Thor About Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Things the Avengers Teach Thor About Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588928) by [Seascribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe). 



> So I read this fic and couldn't get the songs mentioned out of my head and therefore felt, that the world needed the Christmas Musical podfic, basically. Thank you [](http://green.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**green**](http://green.dreamwidth.org/) for egging me on and thank you [](http://perquisitor-omnia.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://perquisitor-omnia.dreamwidth.org/)**perquisitor_omnia** for the beta.
> 
> This is my first podfic on my new headset, so I haven't yet perfected my technique. I made the album art. And one of the songs I had to play into the headset to record it because I don't have a cd drive *blushes*
> 
> I hope you will like it anyway, imperfections and all :*
> 
> Have a happy holidays ♥

The clips are from these songs:

"We Wish You A Merry Christmas" by Kevin MacLeod  
"It Came Upon A Midnight Clear" by Jackie Wilson  
"Good King Wenceslas" by Loreena McKennitt  
"Have a Holly Jolly Christmas" by Burl Ives  
"At Last I'm Ready For Christmas" by Stan Rogers  
"Deck the Halls" by Leigh Ann Hussey & Friends

Chapters: 1  
Length: 00:07:48  
Size: 2.8 MB

[ Download the MP3 courtesy of the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012122403.zip)


End file.
